


God bless you

by Hyux



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Seo Changbin, Church Sex, Corruption, Degradation, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, God Complex, God Kink, M/M, Religion, Throat Fucking, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, Voyeurism, prise kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyux/pseuds/Hyux
Summary: Changbin and Jeongin had met in church, more precisely they were both altar boys, boys of convinced faith and yet... Jeongin continued to have impure thoughts towards his friend.The older, on the other hand was a really innocent boy, despite his age, the faith that he had in God made him resist.
Kudos: 13





	God bless you

"Jeongin, Changbin could you guys please clean today?" the priest asked the two boys.

Changbin turned to the younger, looked at him and then talked.  
"sure, Father"

Jeongin looked at Changbin and then at the father, smiling widely.  
"of course Father!" exclaimed the youngest.

Changbin and Jeongin had met in church, more precisely they were both altar boys, boys of convinced faith and yet... Jeongin continued to have impure thoughts towards his friend.

The older, on the other hand was a really innocent boy, despite his age, the faith that he had in God made him resist.

Soon after the Father left the building, leaving the two boys alone.

"ok innie, let's clean so we can go home"

"mh~"  
The boy nodded and then went to get everything they needed to clean.  
"here you go~"

"thank you" he said softly while taking the broom and starting to sweep the floor.

Jeongin smiled but after not even five minutes he sat on the altar staring at Changbin.  
"You're cute"

Changbin blushed, looking at the boy.  
"i don't- you shouldn't be seated on there"

"mh? why not?"

"it's the Father's place, you are not supposed to be seated there" Changbin repeated.

"but the Father is not here now"  
He replied, motioning Changbin to come near him.

The shorter thought a little about it, finally walking towards the other.  
"we really shouldn't be doing this"

"doing what, Binnie?"  
He asked, taking the other's face in his hand.

He blushed again, feeling the cold touch on his face.  
"w-we should clean.."

"we have time for that later"  
He chuckled, stroking his cheeks with his thumb.

"w-what are you doing?"

"touching you"  
He whispered by laying his other hand on his chest.

"b-but w-why?"

Jeongin shrugged his shoulders as he approached his face.  
"Why did Jesus sacrifice himself for us and not let us die?"  
He asked, giggling.

"what kind of question is that?" Changbin asked, backing up a little.  
"Jeongin, we should really clean now" he said, going back to what he was doing, bending down to clean the seats.

"mh~"  
Jeongin stood behind Changbin watching him from above.  
"so that's what God feels..."

"Jeongin." he said, getting up and looking at him strictly.  
"you should clean too, i can't do this all alone."

"i should"  
He murmured looking him directly in the eye.  
"kneel down and I'll do anything"

Changbin choked on his spit looking at the other with wide eyes  
"w-what?"

"i said..."  
He took the other by the collar of the robe and pushed him to the floor.  
"kneel before me"

"i-innie- w-what are you d-doing ?" he asked, feeling something "awaken" in him without understanding what it was.

"aw I'm just doing what any God would do with one of his disciples"

"b-but you're not Him"

"him?"  
He chuckled, stroking the boy's face.  
"who said they were a he?"

"y-you shouldn't compare yourself to Him jeongin. you know it" he said, looking down.

"why not?"  
He asked, taking his face with one hand.  
"I can be /your/ god"

"w-what d-do you m-mean?" Changbin was feeling confused, not understanding what Jeongin's intentions were.

"nothing little angel"  
Jeongin smiled bending over his face thus making their lips touch slightly.  
"tell me Binnie, if your god told you to sin for them, would you?"

Changbin quickly turned his face to the side before whispering.  
"i-if He asked me to do it.. then i-i would do it"

"then little angel... "  
With more force he turned the boy's face towards him.  
"sin for me, sin for your god"

Changbin felt like crying, not understanding what his feelings meant.  
"i-i don't.." he started talking only to end up crying a couple of seconds later, sobbing as tears ran down his cheeks.

"you don't what, little sinner?"  
Jeongin asked as he bent over in front of him.

"w-what do you w-want me t-to do ?" he asked, looking up at him, still confused about his feelings.

"pray to me, act like I am your god"

Changbin felt his breath stop in his throat, not really knowing how to act.  
He then slowly lowered his head and brought his hands together in front of him.  
"F-Father.. forgive me f-for my sins.."

A big smile appeared on Jeongin's face as he looked at Changbin beneath him.  
"good boy"

"i-i am not g-going to hell f-for doing this, right?" he asked, little tears still running down his cheeks.

"aw of course not.... not if you will serve me"  
The boy chuckled by laying a hand in Changbin's hair.  
"see? this is what you did to your god"  
He whispered pointing to the bulge between his legs.

"w-what's that?"

"It's something good little sinner"  
Jeongin walked away and sat down again on the altar.  
"Would you like to know what it is?"

"i-i.. okay" he replied, actually curious, as he walked over to the younger

"then come here pretty human"  
He motioned Changbin to get between his legs which he widened a little.

The older knelt down again, looking up at the other boy.  
"w-what do i have to do ?"

"touch it."

Changbin hesitantly reached out, touching the "thing" in Jeongin's pants with the tip of his fingers. He retracted his hand when he felt it twitch.  
"i-it moved !" he said, looking scared by it.

Jeognin laughed at Changbin's reaction.  
"Binnie, look, you have that too."  
He said, then pointing to the erection under his robe.

"uh-" he made a confused sound before looking down.  
"y-you have /that/? we have to pray. mom says it's not good, we have to pray for it to go away and we can be free !"

"ow my dear, you do not have to pray, you need to free yourself with your body..." Jeongin sighed as he stepped down from the altar and approached the boy.   
"you want your God to free you? mh?"

"as long as you make it go away... i-it hurts"

"mh~"  
Jeongin put himself on the floor, lifting the skirt of Changbin's robe and lowering his boxers.  
"so cute"

Changbin instinctively closed his legs and covered his private parts.  
"w-we are not supposed t-to do this Innie.."

"no no it's God now" he smiled and took his hands moving them so that he could freely take his member into his mouth.

The older gasped loudly, as he brought his hands to his mouth covering it as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see such a lewd scene.

Jeongin licked only the tip at first, running his tongue under the skin that, though little, still covered the boy's small pinkish glans.  
"let me hear you." he murmured, bringing one hand to the base of his member to move the excess skin away, while the other placed it on the boy's thigh to support himself.

He let out a soft moan, blushing even more, not knowing he could make such sound.  
"f-feels w-weird.. ngh"

"mh~ then it's good"  
Jeongin put more emphasis on sucking, until he took all of Changbin's cock into his mouth

The older closed his legs, trapping Jeongin's head in between them.  
"nghn-h g-god" he moaned loudly, bucking up his hips.

Jeongin carried both hands on his legs, so as to open them again.  
"fucking dog"  
He broke off by getting up and wiping his mouth.  
"You think you can treat a god like that?"

"y-you shouldn't talk l-like that.."

"oh~? and why?"

"b-because t-they are b-bad w-words-" he tried to talk but deep inside he was craving to feel the same things he was feeling when Jeongin's mouth was on his dick.

"and? I can say anything i want"  
Chuckled taking him by the neck and approaching him.

"g-god.. please"

"please?"  
Chuckled pushing him backwards.  
"please what"

"h-how can i-i feel l-like b-before again?"

"you need to please me"

"p-please you ?"

"on your knees" he said as he sat on one of the benches.

Changbin quickly got on his knees, waiting for the same thing he was feeling before.

"come here" the younger pointed to his leg as he smiled.

The other slowly crawled over to him, getting up to sit on his legs.   
"p-please"

"good boy"  
Jeongin praised him as he raised the skirt of his robe to take his erection.

He put his hands in front of his face again, covering the blushing cheeks.   
"m-make it go away, p-please i-it hurts.."

"patience little sinner"  
He chuckled leaning forward to kiss his hands.  
"let me see you"

He blushed even more, thought, taking them off of his face.

"good~"  
Jeongin smiled as he slowly began to move his hand.

Changbin let out another sound that was a mix of a whine and a mewl. Little tears started running down his cheeks again at the overwhelming feeling.  
"f-feels w-weird g-god..."

"mh~ that's good"  
Jeongin chuckled as Changbin's face writhed from the new feeling.

"g-god.. i-i what is this f-feeling ? like i n-need t-to pee.."

"aww~ my little precious sinner, it's what everyone should feel, it's called pleasure"  
Jeongin smiled as he focused his fingers on his tip.

"nghngh w-will t-this mhh e-end ?"

"when you cum, you will be free"

"c-cum? n-ngh n-need to pee b-but"

"release everything, little one... clean yourself for me, for your God"  
He whispered the words also carrying the other hand on Changbin's cock, simulating the tip.

"n-nnghn n-no- mgh" he let out moans mixed with meaningless words as cum spilled over Jeongin's hands. Changbin felt so good he cried from all the pleasure that he was feeling.

Jeongin looked at Changbin's face once more, as he slowly slowed down the movements of his hands until he took them off.  
"good boy, now you're purified"

The older was breathless, his body going limp in the other's arms.

Jeongin let the other lean on him, as he carried his dirty hand to his mouth to clean it.  
"sweet"

"that was..."

"was?"

"..wow"

"mh~ you want to try something even better?"

"i-is that even possible ?"

"for a god anything is possible"  
He answered with a slight laugh as he took Changbin in his arms.  
"you want to feel your god inside of you? mh?"

"h-how ?"

"eheh"  
Jeongin chuckled as he stood up and left Changbin on the bench.  
"spread your pretty legs"

The older got on his knees on the bench, spreading his legs lightly.  
"p-please god please"

"sssh dont be eager"  
He patted him on the butt, then raised his robe up above his back, so as to reveal his ass.

"w-wait what w-will you do?"

"make you feel good, my little precious sinner"

"h-how?" he asked, wanting to know how the other was supposed to make him feel good.

"secret"  
He answered by touching his butt with both hands.  
"so soft"

Changbin just stayed still, waiting for some kind of stimulation

Jeongin with a simple movement took Changbin's boxers off, making them go all the way down to his knees.

"slutty little sinner"  
He murmured giving a slap on his butt.  
"You're just a hole now"

He gasped softly at the slap, deep down enjoying the slightly burning pain that it left behind.  
"g-god, c-can you d-do it again..? please"

"beg more"

Changbin hid his face in his hands, feeling embarrassed.  
"p-please... hit me again.." he whispered

"mh~? I can't hear you"  
Jeongin smiled bending over him, doing so he made collide his still-covered erection with Changbin's butt.

"h-hit me again.."

"good boy"  
He gave two more hits on Changbin's body and then laughed.  
"fucking sinner"

"f-feels good.. why.."

"because I'm the one doing this"

"do it again.."

"Just because I'm a merciful god"  
He chuckled giving other repetitive slaps on his ass.

"c-can you s-say those words again too? it makes my tummy feel good.."

"mh~? what words"

“i-i can't say them.."

"speak"  
He growled by taking him by the hair and pulling him backwards.

"ngh- f..fu- fucking s-sinner" he said, starting to cry again as his cock was hard in between his legs.

"aww~ my precious little sinner..."  
He sighed and without letting go his grip, he hopped out of his boxers and lifted up the skirt of the robe.  
"can you feel it, my sinner?"  
Jeongin asked by putting his naked member on one of Changbin's buttcheeks.

"i-i can.." he whispered, whimpering lightly.   
"p-please god.. wanna feel good again.."

"don't be eager"  
Jeongin carried a finger to Changbin's mouth, touching his lips.  
"suck"

He slowly parted his lips, letting the other's finger enter his mouth.

"slut"  
The younger said, sinking his finger even deeper into his mouth, beginning to play with his tongue.

The shorter boy whined softly, wanting his hand around his dick again.  
"f-fwease" he tried to beg.

Jeongin sighed, first slapping Changbin's butt, sure there would be a mark, and then, he satisfied him by putting a hand around his cock but without moving it.

He whined again, slightly biting the other's finger.

"fucking dog, how do you allow yourself to bite... to bite me, your God, your merciful God..."  
He sighed moving away from him and sat by his side with his legs overlapped.

"I'm sorry my God p-please touch me again.." he begged, getting on his knees in front of the other.  
Being in that position made him remember about something he saw once.  
"c-can i ask you something ?"

"mh? go on, i'm listening"

"o-one time i was at the library.. and.. i saw a girl d-doing w-what you d-did to me before '' he said, talking about how the younger was sucking on his dick.  
"can i... can i try d-doing it t-to you..?"

Jeongin sighed, amused by the boy's request.  
"mh... but first, kiss me, i wanna feel your sinful lips on mine"  
He leaned forward raising his chin with a finger.

Changbin raised his face, making their lips collide like he saw in a movie. He put his hands on the other's shoulder staying still, not really knowing what to do.

"cute" Jeongin thought.  
Slowly he moved, knowing that Changbin was inexperienced. He opened his mouth taking his lip between his teeth.  
"open"  
He ordered as he spread his own legs to bring the boy even closer.

Changbin did as told, not really knowing what the younger wanted to do.

"good"  
He smiled as he resumed kissing him, then slid his tongue into his mouth to taste him slowly.

A soft whimper left Changbin's throat at the feeling of the younger's warm tongue in his mouth. He slowly lowered his hands, from his shoulders, to his chest and his legs.

"touch me"  
Jeongin whispered in his ear carrying a hand on his cock.

He did as he was told, moving his hand to touch the other's member. He didn't quite catch how big the younger was before, but now, he sure did. 

"b-big.." he whispered, moving his hand as he tried to remember what the other did to him earlier.

He smiled, detaching himself from his lips and observing how the other was moving in his hand.  
"cute"

"i'm not cute" he thought to himself. He moved his hands slowly and carefully. After a while he decided to put his lips on his tip, sucking on it lightly.

Jeongin gasped as soon as the other put his lips on his member, doing his best to hold back a moan.  
"fuck... go on"

He obeyed and started playing with it with his tongue too as he moved his hands.

"My dumb little sinner"  
He chuckled carrying a hand on the back of his neck, thus pushing his head completely down.

The older choked a little, his gag reflex making it hard for him to suck on Jeongin's whole length.

"sssh doll, sssh i dont want to hear a fucking sound from you, ok?"

"i wish it was that easy" Changbin thought to himself while trying to relax his throat and let the other do whatever he wanted with him

"good, leave your body to the full mercy of your god"  
Jeongin chuckled as he carried both hands over Changbin's head, thus giving him a steady pace.

He tightened his hands in little fists, placing them at the sides of Jeongin's legs. His cock in between his legs aching at how hard it was, thus making whimpers leave his throat.

Jeongin then pushed Changbin away after a while, rewarding him with a little kiss.   
"stand up"

his breath was irregular as he stood up lightly.   
"h-hurts, please.."

"sit here"  
He pointed to his legs making him understand to sit on top of him.

Changbin quickly got on his legs, pulling up his dress, waiting for the other to touch him.

"not like this"  
Jeongin took the other by his hips, lifting him just so he was aligned with his cock.  
"slowly, mh?"

"a-are y-you gonna p-put it in t-there..?"

"mhmh, you want to feel good, no?"

"i-i do.."

Jeongin smiled as he slowly lowered Changbin above him.  
"tell me if it hurts"

The older closed his eyes and tightened his fists.  
"nhg- h-hurts"

"Focus on me"  
He stopped pushing Changbin down, stroking him with his thumbs on his butt.

Changbin closed his eyes, putting his hands on the other's shoulders. 

"c-can i.. can i kiss you?"

"why should I let you kiss me? mh? a filthy sinner..."  
He looked up at the sky and then nodded.  
"then do it, dirty your god with your filthy lips"

He tilted his head slightly, connecting their lips once again.

As they kissed, Jeongin resumed pushing Changbin down, until they came off to catch their breath.

Tears were running down changbin's cheeks when they stopped kissing.  
"i-innie.." he cried.

"dumb little sinner, who the fuck is innie, mh?"  
His tone was earnest as his hands slowly lost their grip.

"m-m s-sorry.." he said, lowering his head and trying not to think about the pain.

"ah~ we don't have much time"  
Jeongin sighed, referring to how it was getting dark outside.  
"wanna fuck me pretty sinner? mh?"

"i-i just want to feel good, i-i can try.."

"mh.. another time"  
He chuckled leaning forward to kiss the boy again.

While the boys were doing things unsuitable for two churchmen, two small eyes spied on them from the confessional, from behind the red curtains.

"p-please god.. wanna feel good"

He shook his head letting Changbin inglobate him slowly.  
"here we go little sinner, all filled up"

Changbin put his head on the other's shoulder, breathing irregularly as he felt like his inside were getting ripped.

"ssh angel, it's okay... your god will take care of you"  
As Jeongin spoke he brought a hand to Changbin's erection, giving it some kind of friction.

A whimper left his mouth, already feeling relieved thanks to Jeongin's hand.

"good boy... good"  
As his hand on his cock moved, the other now free, began to caress his back.  
"are you starting to feel good? mh?"

"i feel full.. it's nice" he said, whimpering softly when he felt his back getting caressed.

"mh~ i'm glad"  
He smiled and without thinking about it, he moved his hips a little.

Changbin's eyes shot open at the sudden movement, a moan leaving his mouth as well.

"do you like it?"

"y-yes-" he replied, biting his lips to stop himself from moaning.

"let them out little angel, i wanna hear your sinful sound"

"ngh- d-do it again" he begged.

"what? this?"  
He asked, repeating the same movement as before.

"nghn-h g-god-" he moaned, putting his head on the other's shoulder.

Jeongin had to bite his lip because of the boy tightening around his cock.   
"yes angel?"

"f-feels so good"

"m-mh... try to move on your own"  
He whispered to his ear, observing in the while the boy's trembling legs.

He tried his best to move, his legs shaking from the overwhelming feeling.

He sighed bored, taking his hips and lifting him, beginning to push himself upwards.   
"ah~ just a useless fucking sinner, mh?"

"nghn s-sorry- oh god.." he managed to say in between his moans and pants.

"slut"  
He commented looking at the other's red face.  
"fuck... you're so pretty like this, under the cross of the God you worshipped before..."  
He chuckled, suddenly pushing Changbin's body down.

"p-please god please- m-m gonna- ngh-h"

"are you c-close little angel? Mh?"

"y-yes- d-do you feel this too? i-in your tummy.." he asked, wanting to know if the younger felt the same things he was feeling.

"of course pretty angel"  
He smiled leaning forward to kiss him.  
"cum with me"

"c-cum? w-what is t-that?"

"It's w-what you did before"  
He explained to him by resuming to move his hand on Changbin's erected cock.

"oh.. o-okay" he simply said.

"so pretty... too much for a useless sinner, mh?"

"c-can i c-cum?"

"you can, cum sinner... free yourself"

A couple of seconds later Changbin was emptying his load on the other's chest with a loud moan.

Hearing and seeing Changbin cum over him made Jeongin cum too into the boy, with a little moan.  
"good boy-"  
He was about to kiss him when the sound of something metallic falling to the ground made both turn.  
"what the.." both saw only a black figure move away.

"s-someone was t-there-" he said, getting up, almost falling on the ground because of the sudden movement and his shaky legs.

Jeongin took Changbin in his arms just before he fell.  
"ssh angel, I'm going to take care of that later, okay? Now we.. we need to clean up"  
He chuckled, pointing how his seed was soiling Changbin's legs.

He looked down at his own legs, feeling the younger's cum dripping down.   
"oh my-" he stopped himself before he could say His name.   
"I'm going to hell..." he said, closing his eyes as he felt tears well up in them.   
"but why.. why did it feel so good if it's supposed to be a sin..?"

"mh~ who knows"  
Jeongin approached Changbin a little to wipe away the tears that were slowly coming down.

He threw himself in the other's arms, hugging him before whispering  
"let's.. let's do it again sometime"

"mh~ As many times as you want"  
He whispered by reciprocating the hug.

"fuck they heard me" a little blond boy whispered, running away and trying not to think about the thing he just witnessed.


End file.
